


Knight in the Crosshares: Never (Before)

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune is dating Velvet, but knows about Velvet and Coco's surreptitious relationship.  He doesn't want to play the beard, and if Coco wants to continue her relationship with Velvet, it has to include Jaune.Knight in the Crosshares (Holy Grail, French Roast, Crosshares)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Coco Adel/Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 7





	Knight in the Crosshares: Never (Before)

Jaune: *sits down across from Coco*

Jaune: Velvet and I are having dinner on Friday. You are going to come.

Coco: And what makes you say that?

Jaune: *leans across the table*

Jaune (whispering): I know what relationship you have. I am not going to play the beard.

Coco: *eyes wide*

Jaune: Friday. I'll pick you two up at 5. Wear a lovely dress.

Coco: *makes to say something*

Jaune: Because - I - want to - see you - in a - dress. Is that clear?

Coco: *gulps*

Coco: *nods*

* * *

Jaune (in a suit): *knocks on the door*

Velvet: *answers the door in a lovely dress*

Jaune: *leans in to kiss her on the cheek*

Jaune: And your friend?

Velvet: *opens the door wider*

Coco (in a very fashionable evening gown): I'm here.

Coco: *tries to stand augustly, but her nervousness is clear*

Jaune: *grabs Velvet's hand and pulls her under his arm*

Jaune: *offers Coco his other hand*

Coco: *pauses for a moment before nervously taking it*

Jaune: *pulls her in under his other arm*

Jaune (to Fox and Yatsuhashi): Gentlemen.

* * *

Jaune: *pulls out a chair and seats Velvet*

Jaune: *pulls out a chair and seats Coco*

Jaune: *sits in his own chair*

Waiter: *opens a wine bottle and pours three glasses, handing them out*

Jaune: *raises his glass*

Velvet: *raises hers*

Coco: And what are we toasting?

Jaune: You will see.

Jaune: *raises his glass once again*

Coco: *nervously raises her glass*

All three take a drink.

Jaune: There is only one way... this can work.

Jaune: *looks between the two*

Coco: And I suppose you are going to tell us.

Jaune: Velvet - is - mine. And if you want to share her...

Coco: And?..

Velvet: I think you know...

Coco: *puts her cup down and leans back in her chair*

Coco: *sighs*

Coco: *picks up the glass and drinks the remainder*

Coco: *breathes deep*

Coco: You couldn't mean?..

Jaune: *looks at her with a bright, commanding smile*

Coco: *breathes deep*

Waiter: Would you care for another glass?

Coco: Please.

Waiter: *pours her another glass*

Coco: *drinks half of the wine glass and puts it back down*

Coco: And if I refuse?

Velvet: We won't be able to...

Coco: *breathes deep*

Coco: You know I don't...

Jaune: I know you never... but you are thinking too long and hard about it...

Coco: *breathes deeply*

Coco: You would be my... first...

Jaune: And I'll be happy about it.

Coco: *picks up her glass and drinks the rest*

Coco: *head leans back and breathes deep*

Coco: I can't believe you would ask me?..

Jaune: That's not a no.

Coco: No, it is not... You think you can just tell me what to do?

Jaune: Yes. *takes a drink of his wine*

Velvet: He's hard to say no to...

Velvet: *takes a sip of her wine*

Coco: You think you can just snap your fingers, and I'll doll myself up and come running.

Jaune: Yes.

Coco: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: And while you are always fabulous, I do prefer you in a dress.

Coco: *gulps*

Coco: I can't believe this is happening.

Jaune: We haven't even had dinner yet.

Coco: *looks at Velvet*

Velvet: I know him a lot better than you do, so I can completely believe what is happening. You did put up a good fight.

Coco: I did...

Velvet: I knew you would.

Velvet: *wicked smile*

Velvet: His rules for us are simple, no men other than him.

Coco: *rolls her eyes*

Coco: Not going to be a problem.

Velvet: And no women without his explicit permission.

Coco: But we can still?

Jaune: Unless I revoke your permission.

Coco: *eyes wide*

Coco: but, but?..

Jaune: If you are good, no.

Coco: *breathes deep*

Jaune: You have a... lovely... relationship...

Coco: By that smile?..

Velvet: One picture. I couldn't do more without you being okay with it.

Jaune: Which I'm sure won't be a problem any more. Let's eat our dinner, and go for a walk.

The rest of the dinner was filled with a pregnant silence, as the three tried to hide their arousal.

* * *

The three walked through the evening in Vale, the girls trailing slightly him. They walked into a park, and Jaune planted himself in the middle of a bench. The implication was clear. Velvet quickly moved over, under his arm, and Coco was shocked to find herself doing the same.

Jaune: You are always so fabulous that it's hard to believe.

Coco: *light murmurs*

Jaune: No comment?

Coco: For the first time in a... long... long time... I have nothing to say...

Jaune: *pulls her head over and kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: Far sweeter than I thought it would be.

Jaune: *pulls their heads to his shoulders*

Coco: So, when?..

Jaune: I figured I would let the tension build...

Velvet: You'll be putty in his hands.

Coco: I already feel like I am.

Jaune: Sure that's not the wine talking?

Coco: Please. I'm am quite the practiced wine drinker. All it did was help me relax.

Jaune: So, you are saying you want this?

Coco: *slowly nods*

Jaune: *kisses her head*

Jaune: Good girl.

Coco: *shudders*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189683685486/knight-in-the-crosshares-never-before) tumblog.


End file.
